


Why Sasuke will never have a future as a barber.

by Ribble



Series: Two Halves of a Whole [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, I needed to find peace with Naruto's new hair and this is the only way I could do it, Kisses, M/M, Naruto's hair, One armed Sasuke, Sasuke smiles and laughs in this one, haircut, literally just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribble/pseuds/Ribble
Summary: Naruto lets Sasuke cut his hair. The end result...isn't good, but it could have been worse, after all, Sasuke only has one arm.But Naruto loves Sasuke too much to be mad for long.Pure indulgent fluff, seriously.





	Why Sasuke will never have a future as a barber.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm still meant to be writing Hey, I think I fell for you, but I've had this little plot idea for a while and tonight it just begged to be written.
> 
> So let's face it. Naruto's hair from The Last onwards... is shit.
> 
> And as you can see I become Fall Out Boy when it comes to naming my fics.
> 
> This is my first Naruto work, but hopefully it will be the first of many.

Naruto had asked Sasuke to cut his hair. Why wouldn't he? Naruto trusted Sasuke with his life, so of course he trusted him with his hair.

When Sasuke moved out of the way, he could finally see his reflection in their mirror. His eyes widened and he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

“Sasuke,” Naruto gulped, breaking the silence, his voice breaking slightly, “You’ve never cut someone’s hair before, have you?”

His hair was a mangled mess and shorter than he’d ever had it before. It was a scraggly coverage of barely an inch across his entire head, but Naruto was hypnotised, he couldn’t break his gaze from it.

He slowly reached up and slid his hand through what used to be soft, luscious, fluffy tufts. He was met with only needles of blond regret. He finally wrenched his eyes from his reflection to look at his boyfriend. Sasuke’s eyes were glued on the monstrosity that he created.

“I think… I might’ve fucked up.” Sasuke whispered slowly, bringing a hand up to hide the beginnings of a small smile.

Naruto whipped around and glared at the older man, just as he let out a strangled chuckle. “Sasuke!” He yelled, but the other wouldn’t meet his eyes, favouring letting his fringe obscure his vision as he tilted his head down to let deep chuckle escape his mouth.

Naruto’s glare softened, and felt his lips lift in a small smile. It was still so beautiful to see Sasuke laugh. It was like Naruto fell in love with him all over again every time he smiled. He counted his blessings that he got to hold Sasuke and that the other male wouldn’t maim him… well, further; for it. But even that couldn’t excuse what Sasuke had done to his  _ hair _ .

“It’s ruined!” He cried, his voice embarrassingly breaking even further in the middle. He reached up and tugged at the roots, debating whether he should just pull it all out instead.

“I only have one hand, you were never going to get an even cut anyway.” Sasuke retorted, his chuckles dying away, and he looked up and finally met Naruto’s gaze, though Naruto could still see complete mirth in his eyes.

“I can’t face anyone looking like this!” Naruto tried to pull on his hair, but the spikes were too short to provide an adequate outlet for his frustration. He stalked out of their bathroom, his heavy thumps of his bare feet reverberating through the near silence. The only other sounds were the hoarse chuckles Sasuke was making behind him.

“It’s not that bad Dobe.”

Naruto threw himself onto the bed and spread his arm out beside him. “Sakura’s never gonna let me live this down ‘ttebayo ∼ .” He moaned. He closed his eyes and sighed. At least his hair grew quickly.

Naruto saw Sasuke’s shadow through his eyelids and felt the bed dip beside him. “I still think you look dashing.” Naruto could  _ feel _ his smug smirk and shot up, but Sasuke’s compliment, no matter the fact it was said in jest, still made him giddy inside.

And against his own will, had already forgiven and forgotten about the mess his hair had become.

“Piss off, Bastard.” He said, before sliding a hand behind the other man's neck and dragged him closer until both their noses and foreheads touched. He kissed him then, a chaste but still loving kiss, and he could feel Sasuke lose all tension in his form and slowly sink into Naruto until his face was met with the skin of Naruto’s neck, his ear right next to Naruto’s mouth.

“I’m still going to shave your head while you sleep.”

“You better fucking not.” Came Sasuke’s muffled response from Naruto’s neck, before Naruto finally couldn’t contain his muffled attempts at giggling, letting himself fall back again bonelessly onto the mattress beneath him. He made sure to pull Sasuke down aswell, cushioning Sasuke’s fall with his own body.

It was quiet then, each taking in the bliss of the intimacy they both cherished, before chuckles from both Naruto and Sasuke broke out, and quickly became uncontrollable and infectious laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill with any of the pieces I write, comment down below what I can do better, and maybe what I could write next!


End file.
